


the day

by chanshines



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know what to tag, Light Angst, M/M, Teasing, im just dumping this here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshines/pseuds/chanshines
Summary: just jun and chan spending the day together, again, after a long week.





	the day

**Author's Note:**

> why did i even wrote this? lmao this was just some random shit i thought of so excuse any mistakes. i cant think of any good title for this one too, i just randomly typed it HAHA

_It’s the day again, finally._

“Channnn!” A person shouts with a sweet voice upon entering the condo.

Chan, who is cooking, smiled as he heard that familiar voice he missed so much.

_Its Jun._

“Welcome home.” He greets Jun with his sweetest smile from the kitchen.

Jun burst into laughter as soon as he saw Chan with a dust of flour on the cheek, wearing a blue apron with a rabbit character which he finds extremely adorable.

Chan just gave Jun a confused look and pouts as the other male continues to laugh.

After a few seconds, Jun stopped and tries to catch his breathing. He went towards Chan who is cooking cutely with a pout.

In a flash, Chan was wrapped in Jun’s arms and a soft, plump lips landed on his cheek, and that’s not just it. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt something wet touched his cheek.

_It was his tongue._

He’s going insane. He wants to punch Jun so bad for doing that, but his senses aren’t working at all. His mind is in a blank state. He has lost it.

Jun whispers with a husky voice into his ears sexily that its tickling his insides, “You got flour on your cheek, silly. But I just wiped it off for you.”, and he bit Chan’s reddened ear.

 _Ah he’s so cute when he gets teased,_ Jun grinned in success as he saw Chan get stoned in its place.

A few seconds has passed, and Chan’s soul hasn’t come back to its body yet and has completely forgotten the food he is cooking.

“Chan, the food is burning.” Jun said loudly while shaking Chan to wake up his senses and he laughed hard seeing Chan panicking.

“You know what, Jun? I hate you.” Chan groans as he continues to cook the food.

“And I love you too.” Jun winks at Chan, who groaned even more upon hearing that.

“You aren’t getting any food tonight, Jun.”

“Are you sure about that?” Jun raised his eyebrow not believing Chan at all, “I mean you can’t resist me, can you?” Jun teased Chan as he removes his coat and tie, and unbuttoned his polo, revealing his well-defined body in that tight polo shirt and showing off his neck and a little bit of his chest.

Chan gulped down his saliva, with his eyes larger than it usually is. He cleared his throat and looked away from Jun, “I swear, Jun, you’re getting a beating from me, soon. Can you just set up the table and sit down? I’m almost done here.”

Jun laughs and did what Chan said anyways. He sat down and stares at the back of Chan with a smile on his face.

Chan placed down the food in the table and sat across Jun. He put food on Jun’s plate and signaled him to eat a lot with a cute smile.

“Thank you” Jun said as he takes a bite and after that, he extends his arms to feed Chan. And they both ended up feeding each other instead of eating normally. They talked and laughed in between of their meal and had a great time.

After meal, Jun went to the bedroom to take a rest as Chan was left with the cleaning.

Chan smiles as he remembers what crazy thing happened earlier. Jun just drive him _insane_ every single time.

_I just honestly love Jun so much. Everything he does make me fall for him even deeper._

Chan has just finished cleaning. He opened the door to the bedroom and was confused when he didn’t see Jun in the bed. He walked towards the bed and was shocked when a pair of arm suddenly wrap around his tiny body, lifted him up and threw him at the bed.

Jun threw himself at the bed as well and both of them are now lying together, staring deep into each other’s eyes as if they are trying to convey their feelings through it.

Chan flashes a bittersweet smile and pronounced the words “I missed you so much.”

Jun lose himself at those words and abruptly went for Chan’s lips. Chan gave in as well and let Jun take control of everything including himself.

_God knows how much they missed each other’s kisses and hugs._

It was an intense night.

They kept on giving each other sweet and long kisses showing just how madly in love they are. Jun accidentally bit Chan’s lips, but he just sucked out the blood or rather the lips.

And for the one last time before going to sleep, the two shared a passionate kiss with neither of them wanting to let go, and with both eyes closed, Chan unintentionally shed a tear.

Jun hugged and wiped off that tear that fell out of Chan’s eyes. He smiled at Chan and said, “Goodnight, Chan, I had a good time today.”

Chan buried himself on Jun’s hard chest with their arms wrapped around each other’s bodies.

Jun quickly fell asleep due to tiredness from work, but Chan decided to stay awake for a few minutes more, to cherish this short moment he gets with Jun.

 

Every week, Chan waits for this one day he gets to spend with him and often wished for time to freeze.

This is the only day that matters to him and the waiting time always felt like hell to him. It might only be a week, but for Chan, it felt like a whole year of waiting.

Chan knows he’s doing the wrong thing. That they are both doing the wrong thing. And that they are not only hurting themselves but another person too.

But Chan just love Lee Junyoung so much. What can he do?

And after that one day in a week, after this day, everything goes back to normal.

_And that includes Jun going back to Hansol, his boyfriend, and me being non-existent to Jun._

Chan fell asleep with tears falling from his eyes and Jun felt those tears on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> ill just leave it up to you guys how the two met hahaha
> 
> im just dumping this here and it might be the last? since im about to start school soon lol also idk why i keep on hurting chan, my baby :(((


End file.
